Typically, bonded abrasive articles are prepared by blending abrasive particles with a bond and optional additives and shaping the resulting mixture, using, for instance, a suitable mold. The mixture can be shaped to form a green body which is thermally processed, for example, by curing, sintering and so forth, to produce an article in which the abrasive particles are held in a three dimensional bond matrix. Among bonded abrasive tools, abrasive (or grinding) wheels often are prepared utilizing an organic, e.g., a resin, bond. Such wheels can be reinforced using, for example, discs cut out of nylon, carbon, glass or cotton cloth, or can be un- or non-reinforced. In some cases, a workpiece needs to be processed using a battery-powered (i.e., cordless) handheld tool, however, such processes are often undesirable as they are limited by the power of the tool and life of the battery.